Statements like "my milk dried up" and "I had too little milk" are frequent reasons why women stop breast feeding before six months. Since breast feeding has been the norm for infant feeding for centuries, it would seem that milk insufficiency may be less of a physiological inability and more of a sociocultural condition. Thus, it is the objective of this study to examine the role of psychosocial as well as physiological factors in the termination of breast feeding.